bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are a sub-race/class that can spread among any classes, and most races, typically humanoids, such as Humans, Elves, Orcs, and Dwarves, with the exception of species such as Harpies, Elementals, and Specters. In terms of gameplay, during the initial stages of being a werewolf, the player receives stat boosts, at the cost of the player not being able to control their targets, only being able to choose general directions to move in, being unable to flee combat, and being unable to choose their skills during combat. These drawbacks remain if the player chooses not to try and build up their skill as a werewolf, as building skill as a werewolf would undo most drawbacks. The initial drawbacks of being a werewolf often results in any enemy that can summon minions, such bosses, or enemies that fight in groups, such as Beancoats, Terran Security Units, Intergalactic Empire Sentinels, Intergalactic Empire Battle Drones, Swarmers, Babypedes, and other group-based enemies easily defeating the werewolf. NPCs can also become werewolves, and will be enemies for the duration of their transformation, unless they had mastered control over themselves. Normal enemies will usually still be hostile to werewolves, with little to no change in behavior, although some have specific voice lines and distinctly different reactions. Certain enemies will run away at the sight of a werewolf instead. Description The werewolf sub-race is normally spread through bites rather than reproduction, and causes a new skill to be added to the victim. The skill takes effect under exposure to moonlight, transforming the victim into a large, humanoid wolf, similar in appearance to the Dire Wolf (although other variations in fur color exist, but are rare), and significantly boosts their speed, strength, durability, stamina, and many other senses, most notably their sense of smell. Werewolves are able to jump and pounce high and far distances, similarly to vampires, and will take little to no damage from falling from a high place. Most conventional weaponry has little or no effect on werewolves. However, bullets and strong melee weapons will still damage a werewolf, although it will be more like a blunt force rather than a piercing weapon, and will result in the werewolf being knocked unconscious rather than killed. Werewolves usually attack with their claws and teeth, using them to slash and bite. However, they can also use other fighting techniques when they gain better control of their wolf form. Werewolves are also able to climb up sheer and vertical surfaces through use of their claws. When the sun rises again, they are transformed back to their original state. During the first transformation of newly sired werewolves, the werewolf in question will be almost completely unable to control their actions as a wolf, and will retain little memories of it when they transform back. This condition lingers for quite some time if left "untreated." However, if one were to remain a werewolf for long enough, they will be able to control their transformations better, such as being able to stay out of wolf form in the moonlight for a short period of time and have better control over themselves in wolf form. Experienced werewolves are able to take complete control of their wolf form, and prevent themselves from automatically attacking enemies, allowing themselves to become relatively passive, and even become able to interact semi-normally with others. When a werewolf gains more control of their wolf form, they will appear slightly more humanoid, such as their hands looking a little less like paws and being more articulate, along with being able to stand up straight and walk on two legs, as werewolves are usually hunched and walk similarly to wolves. Let it be noted that most aliens (especially non-humanoid ones), certain magic-based species, elemental species, supernatural entities, and an assortment of other speices cannot become a werewolf. Werewolves are more vulnerable to silver-based weaponry, and will take extra damage from them. Silver leaves notable burn marks on their fur and skin, which will be visible when they revert from wolf form. Silver only harms werewolves when they're in wolf form, but can prevent them from converting to wolf form if they are exposed to silver while in human form. Werewolves age notably slower and live longer than the other uninfected members of their respective races, and do not physically age past the age of 30. Werewolves are naturally immune to many mortal viruses and other sicknesses, and cannot become a Zombie or vampire, as zombies lose all supernatural abilities, and vampires are a specific type of undead incompatible with werewolves. Therefore, werewolves are immune to zombie and vampire viruses, along with many other poisons and toxins. However, a skilled necromancer or other black mage can create an Undead werewolf, not classified as a zombie, which are simply immortal werewolves with no living bodily functions at the cost of some minor loss in abilities and added weaknesses, such as a weakness to anti-undead attacks. Anti-magic attacks, such as the use of Anti-Celestial Rifles or Anti-Celestial Pistols, will harm werewolves. Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are not unholy, and therefore are not vulnerable to Holy attacks. History Werewolves were recorded in old folktales during the Middle Ages. In the Modern Era, werewolves hid out in the underdeveloped and more unpopulated areas of the world. However, people still knew of their existence, up until even after the Trans Galactic War. The exact origins of werewolves is unknown. Some say it was an experiment conducted by wizards, others say a failed attempt to cast a spell, and yet others say it was implemented by aliens or supernatural beings. Whatever the cause, it is regarded as a virus. Officially, the "werewolf virus" is known as lycanthropy. Sometime before the Trans Galactic War, the existence of werewolves among developed and advanced areas was established. This caused some panic and widespread interest from the medical community. After the Trans Galactic War, the Government, with help from a few Titanians and the Archmage Faction, conducted research on werewolves, along with a number of other presumably magical beings. They developed a conventional cure for lycanthropy, which can successfully remove its effects and stop a victim from transforming. There were already a small number of spells which could do the same. N'vanlenoids would constantly come into conflict with hostile werewolves. At the same time, werewolves also built up a heated rivalry with Vampires. Werewolves were regarded as hostile by the Government, thus prompting soldiers and city guards to fire on them. Civilians will also run from werewolves and call for help. When transformed, players are advised to stay clear of populated areas or groups of armed NPCs, as werewolves will be unable to run from enemies and be forced to fight them. Many other NPCs not affiliated with the Government or Military will also fire on werewolves. Upon seeing a passive werewolf, certain NPCs may become more understanding and not attack. After an investigation of werewolves, Military units do not fire on werewolves unless they show hostility, but remain aimed at them and give verbal warnings to not come any closer, and may make communication attempts. Society Werewolves are technically still members of their species, as lycanthropy is a condition rather than an actual separate species. However, werewolves are often distant and secluded from other members of their species, forming "packs" with other werewolves, and hiring uninfected mortal agents to cover up their tracks. Most werewolves would be prone to violence or simply act rather quiet. Some try to live relatively normal lives. Most werewolves fell into conflicts with Vampires, growing a distrust and dislike of them. Stats Trivia * The dev team stated that they are working on a patch to decrease the RNG in the werewolf combat system. Category:Lore Category:Races